Brothers' Bond
by Scott04069418
Summary: This is a new twist on Taka's story. I'm exploring the Lion King universe as I think it would be had things gone differently when Mufasa and Taka were growing up. The rating is sort of a safety net. Just make sure to check at the top of each chapter before reading. A chapter with graphic material will have a warning on it.


**Disclaimer: Ahadi, Uru, and Mohatu are not my characters. I'm not sure who owns them, but certainly not I. Mufasa and Taka/Scar are owned and licensed by Disney. I'm using them without permission for non-commercial purposes. **

**Author's notes: Imamu, Mjumbe, Zola, Tatenda, and Tau are my original characters so if you would like to use them in any stories or drawings please give me a mention in the description. This story should be pretty clean in language and content. I'll put a warning if there's something graphic in a particular chapter.**

King Ahadi sat next to his son Mufasa, who was eagerly awaiting his little brother's presentation to the residents of the Pridelands. It had been a little over a month since the birth and Uru had finally said that Taka was big enough to join the rest of the pride. So they sat and waited. Then, just as Mufasa was about to burst with excitement, Imamu stepped out of the main entrance to the dens. He was carrying a small brown cub in his arms. Uru was just a few seconds behind him. She joined Ahadi and Mufasa as they all followed Imamu to the edge of Pride Rock. All of the animals in the Pridelands had come to see the young prince's debut. Imamu raised the tiny cub above his head where he was met by the joyous cries of Ahadi and Uru's subjects. After all of the fanfare died down and the animals went back to their respective homes, Imamu brought Taka back to Uru.

"Another fine boy you have there," he said. Then, turning to Mufasa, he added, "I'm sure he'll be a good brother and a loyal friend if you treat him as an equal. Don't make him feel left out just because he's younger. It might be annoying for a while but it will pay off. Trust me," he said, winking at the golden cub.

Mufasa looked at Imamu for a moment. The wise look in the baboon's eye told Mufasa that he should trust the advice. He nodded.

"I won't let you down," said Mufasa.

"It's not me that you need to worry about letting down," Imamu said with a smile, "I should get going now. It's a bit of a hike back to my tree and my mate is pregnant. Call on me if you need anything else."

The royal family thanked Imamu, wished him well, and then went into the main den to spend some time together before the pride retired for the night. Mohatu, the previous king, sat in a corner of the main den where he spent most of his time after he started to become weak and sickly. Uru brought Mufasa and Taka to see her ailing father which brought a faint smile to his old face. Mufasa looked at his brother, his mother, and his grandfather side by side and noted that each generation was lighter. Mohatu was coffee brown, Uru was the color of milk chocolate, and Taka's coat looked like ground cinnamon.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and began to tell his grandfather about his day. Mufasa loved that the old lion listened to him, laughed at his jokes, and gave him advice about his problems. Mohatu had all the answers, to even the toughest questions, as far as Mufasa was concerned. Ahadi joined the small group, listening as Mufasa gave an animated description of the game he and Sarabi had invented which involved completing challenges like climbing big rocks and scaring birds. Whoever completed the most challenges won the game. Mohatu listened intently to the young cub. He nodded as Mufasa spoke, smiling when he was done.

"That sounds like a fun game," said Mohatu.

"Do you want to play it sometime?" asked Mufasa, looking hopeful.

Mohatu looked a little sad. "I wish I could, little one," he said.

"What do you mean?" Mufasa asked, confused.

"I'm very old, Mufasa," said Mohatu, "I can't move around like I used to. I wouldn't be able to do a lot of the things you cubs can."

"Did you used to be really strong, Grampa?"

"I remember thinking he was the biggest, strongest, and wisest lion I had ever met when I first came into the Pridelands," Ahadi interjected, smiling.

"Really?" asked Mufasa, wide-eyed. His father's respect meant a lot, considering it was not easy to earn. "Tell me about what you were like as a cub, Grampa! Please?" Mufasa begged.

"All right," said Mohatu, chuckling, and began telling stories about his youth.

Mufasa sat, glued in place, and listened with wonder to Mohatu's tales until Uru nudged the young, honey gold cub. She told him it was time to go to sleep. Mufasa was disappointed but he didn't argue with his mother. He got up and said goodbye to Mohatu, walking over to Uru. Ahadi gently picked up Taka by the scruff and led his mate and son over to their place on the raised center of the main den.

The next morning Mufasa was up bright and early, eager to get out and play. He snuck over to where Sarabi's family was sleeping and nudged his friend. Sarabi turned her head up to see who had woken her.

"Come on," Mufasa whispered, "Let's go play!"

"All right," Sarabi whispered back, getting up to stretch, "What do you want to play?"

"That game we made up yesterday," he said excitedly, "What else?"

Sarabi smiled and shook her head a bit before following her wound up playmate to the cave entrance. "Do you want to wake your brother too?" she asked.

"No," said Mufasa, "Mom told me he wouldn't be able to play outside for a while," he paused thoughtfully, "Why don't we play our game until someone wins, best two out of three, and then come back to Pride Rock so we can play with Taka?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Sarabi, "Should we tell your parents we're leaving?"

"Yeah," Mufasa sighed, "I guess we should."

He walked over and gently nudged his father. Ahadi, half asleep but listening, gave Mufasa permission to go out and play and said he would tell Sarabi's parents where she was. Once given the "okay," Mufasa rushed back over to the mouth of the cave.

"We're good to go," he said, "So come on! Let's go!" he bellowed as he raced down the side of Pride Rock.

"Hey!" Sarabi called after him as she started running, "No fair!"

By the time they reached the hill where the birds liked to gather to eat from the most plentiful supply of worms in the Pridelands, they were both out of breath and laughing uncontrollably. Sarabi flopped on the ground to laugh herself out and get some oxygen in her lungs and Mufasa quickly followed suit. As soon as they were rested, Mufasa announced the first challenge.

"Whoever scares the most birds gets to claim this challenge," he said, "And they have to actually go up off the ground. It doesn't count if they just walk away."

Sarabi nodded. "I'll go first," she said, feeling confident.

She got down in a hunting crouch, kneading the earth beneath her paws and slowly moving her shoulders. She crept up to the area where the birds were feasting and held still for a split second. Then, like the first bolt of lightning in a storm, she jumped forward and landed gracefully in the middle of the crowd of birds.

"Boo!" she shouted, causing a few dozen birds to take flight in fear for their lives.

Sarabi grinned with satisfaction. "You're up," she said, turning to Mufasa.

Mufasa walked slowly up to the edge of the area covered by the remaining birds and cleared his throat. He went to let out a roar but it came out smaller than he had hoped and only succeeded in scaring away about 5 birds. Sarabi walked up behind him.

"Well," she said, audibly suppressing laughter, "That was… Interesting."

"Whatever," said Mufasa, turning around.

"Why don't we climb up that big rock over there?" Sarabi suggested, "Whoever gets to the top first claims the challenge." She took off toward the rock. "Come on, slow poke!" she called, a teasing grin on her face.

Mufasa stood there for another second or so then, a smile creeping up the side of his face, he sped after Sarabi. They agreed to take a rest when they got to the rock. After a while, they got up and readied themselves for the climb up the boulder before them. Mufasa gave the signal and both cubs started up the rock face. They were neck and neck for a while before Mufasa pulled ahead ascended the top of the massive stone obstacle. Sarabi reached the top just a few seconds later, panting from effort. Mufasa beamed with pride. Before either cub could say anything about the young prince's victory, something moved in Sarabi's peripheral vision.

"It's that Mjumbe?" she asked, turning to look at the dot moving toward them.

"Yeah," said Mufasa, "I wonder what's happening. He always has a reason for finding me during the day."

"Young Master," Mjumbe called, swooping down to land near the cubs, "The king sent me to come get you two."

"Why?" Mufasa asked, tilting his head to the side and looking down and the black and white hornbill.

"A scout spotted some rogues on the edge of the Pridelands," Mjumbe informed them, "Ahadi said to bring you two back to Pride Rock until he has a chance to investigate the situation."

"Why can't we go with him?" Mufasa asked.

"You know that he wouldn't allow that," said Mjumbe, matter-of-factly, "You're far too young to be going into dangerous situations like that. Rogues are unpredictable. It's much better to have an experienced lion handle them and determine whether or not they're safe to have around."

Mufasa didn't argue. He knew it was no use. He felt he was brave enough to face rogues but Mjumbe was right, his father would never let such a young cub venture into such hazardous conditions. He nodded to Sarabi and started down the stair-like ledges on the other side of the boulder. The small group made its way back to Pride Rock where Uru and Mjumbe supervised Sarabi and Mufasa as they played with Taka. The tiny brown cub was content to crawl over the two older cubs and bat at their tails. Uru smiled down warmly as she noticed the care and love with which Mufasa played with his little brother. The tender scene went on this way for quite some time before Ahadi returned to the den with a lioness that none of them knew and two cubs.

"Hello, everyone," Ahadi said to the pride members in the huge cave, "You probably heard about the rogue that were spotted at the border," he paused, turning to the three lions behind him, "This is Zola," he gestured to the lioness with his head, "And these are her cubs, Tatenda and Tau. They come from the south. I have granted them permission to stay here as long as they like so let's make them feel welcome."

Mufasa marveled at the three new lions. They were white as clouds. Ahadi stepped aside and let them enter the cave fully. Everyone began to trickle over to the southern trio and greet them. When most of the pride had welcomed the newcomers, Uru went over with Mufasa, Taka, and Sarabi. Uru introduced herself as the queen of the Pridelands began chatting with Zola. Mufasa kept a cautious and protective paw around his little brother as he approached the pale cubs. Tatenda was a little older than Mufasa but she was friendly enough. Her brother Tau was just a bit younger than Mufasa and he was shy, hiding halfway behind Tatenda. Taka was too little to understand exactly what was going on. He stayed under his big brother's paw and looked curiously at the new cubs. Sarabi and Mufasa did their best to relate to the pale cubs, making conversation.

After a while, Uru excused herself from her conversation with Zola so that she could take Taka away for a nap. She suggested that Mufasa take the southern lions to meet Mohatu. The prince took this in stride as he led the white-furred bunch to his grandfather's corner.

"Grampa," said Mufasa, excidedly, "We have visitors! This lioness is Zola. Her cubs are Tatenda and Tau."

"Ah," said Mohatu, "Southern lions, yes?"

"Yes," said Zola, "How did you know?"

Mohatu chuckled lightly. "I've seen my fair share of travels in my many years on Pride Rock," he said, smiling big and bright.

"Well," said Zola, "I'm glad we ended up in the company of such kind lions."

She smiled, a sight that reminded Mufasa of his mother, and looked down at cubs, who had begun to yawn. Zola said goodbye to Mohatu and Mufasa, and thanked them for being such good hosts, and then took her sleepy cubs over to another part of the den to let them rest. Mufasa stayed and talked with his grandfather until Ahadi came and got him. The whole pride then slept soundly as night fell over the savanna.

**There you have the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I have a theme and an over-arching destination for this story but I'm open to suggestions. I intend to draw these characters eventually to give people an idea of what they look like. **

**ON THAT NOTE: Mjumbe is not the same kind of hornbill Zazu is. Mjumbe is a Von der Decken hornbill. If you Google or Wikipedia the term, it will help you get a visual. **


End file.
